True Colours
by GrimGrave
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 5 CHAPTER 8 AND 10 if you haven't watched them already. Just some fluff to go with the holidays. Merry Christmas people. Feedback is appreciated.


**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

 _WARNING: Contains Spoilers for chapters 8 and 10 of RWBY vol 5._

 _A friendly reminder, I have a poll up that I would like for you, my dear readers, to give a quick glance, if you can spare the time. Thank you, lovelies!_

 _ **True Colours**_

" _Ilia, this isn't you!"_

" _Yes. It. Is!" The sheer grief on her face almost shattered the feline Faunus' heart. "…But I guess back then you were just too busy falling for Adam to notice."_

 _As the words sunk in, Blake blanched, her heart beating double-speed._

" _I was always jealous of the way you looked at him…" The spite in her voice was clear, but it turned soft – gentle – as she averted her gaze._

 _The cat Faunus could not believe it. As marks on Ilia's darker spots turned a soft pink, eyes watery and honest. Her voice was cracking; the chameleon Faunus was clearly on the verge of crying._

" _I wanted you to look at_ _ **me**_ _that way."_

 _And it was those words that would stick with Blake for a long time._

 _Even as they fought – a fated battle, inevitable since the moment Blake had returned to Menagerie – those words rang clear in her mind. Ilia was misguided; it wasn't too late._

" _You're a good person but you're making all the wrong decisions!" Blake shouted, as if the volume of her voice would be enough to snap her dear friend out of it. Whatever "it" was._

" _SHUT UP!"_

" _Is this really what your parents would have wanted?!"_

" _I don't know what else to do!" The words the Chameleon Faunus uttered had her struggle less against the dark-haired Huntress. She stared hopelessly into yellow eyes, her voice cracking as she repeated, "…I don't know what else to do…"_

 _Blake kept Ilia pinned against the floor, but her muscles relaxed as she merely stared back into grey eyes. Why had it come to this? She had considered Ilia a friend – she still did – and yet the beautiful girl underneath her had considered Blake something much more._

 _Feelings had been bottled up and locked away while the feline Faunus had committed a grave mistake and pine for Adam._

 _The battle continued as soon as the wall behind them exploded._

 _x.x.x_

Strength in Forgiveness.

It was still night when Blake stepped outside. With her home unsuitable to live in at the moment, her family was staying in a secured area guarded by the police, but the young Huntress couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was the adrenaline still in her veins, or perhaps it was…

She rounded a corner and went on her merry way. It was peaceful and quiet, finally. No need to fear the shadows anymore with Corsac in jail and Fennec dead. Blake took a deep breath and sighed with relief as she let her mind wander.

No surprise it all came back to Ilia.

 _/"I'll stand with you! …If…If you'll have me."/_

She would not have it any other way.

"Can't sleep, Blake?"

She spun around with a smile. "No. You?"

The chameleon Faunus shook her head. "It's impossible…My mind is reeling with these…recent events."

"Mm."

She stepped over to the brunette. They had ended up in rare spot where there were barely any buildings around. It was just them, the soft paths of grass, and the moon above.

"…Thank you."

Blake turned towards her. "For what?"

"For being there for me," Ilia replied. Her darker spots were turning a light red. "For not giving up on me…even when most people would have."

"I'm not like most people." The brunette chuckled. "I told you; you're a good person, but you made all the wrong decisions…" She paused, glancing over at Ilia who met her eyes as she smiled. "Until now."

The chameleon Faunus blushed even more. It was cute the way she fidgeted.

"Uhm…Blake…?"

"Yes, Ilia—"

A sudden tug at her sleeves. She was jerked forward, taken by surprise as Ilia's face suddenly inched closer.

 _/"I wanted you to look at me that way…"/_

Those chosen words came back to her as something soft grazed her lips, before fully claiming them, sealing them with a warm sensation that had the brunette almost purring.

The contact was brief, but spoke volumes for the redhead's emotions.

Even was said girl stepped back, Blake could still feel the tingling warmth on her wetted lips.

"…"

"I…have wanted to do that for a long time." Grey eyes watered up as darker spots turned pink. "A long time…"

There was…something…there. Her heart certainly reacted with a happy little skip, and despite the cold night air she was definitely feeling warm. It was different than what it had been with Adam, and while Sun certainly liked her, Blake couldn't say he had ever made her feel…well this.

Whatever this was.

"Ilia," she began. "…Forgive me, but…I don't think I can…well…" The words evaded her. "I can't give you a… answer right now."

Ilia remained silent.

"But will you stay by my side…" She reached out and gently took Ilia's hands in hers. "Until I do?"

"…If you're going to reject me… Please, do it now."

"I won't, because there was something there, just now. I just want to be sure."

"…You mean it?"

"Yes." Blake reached up to caress Ilia's cheeks. "It's not as hopeless as you think. Just… give me time. I know it's a lot to ask, seeing how you've been feeling like this for me since we joined—"

"I will wait." Their eyes met again and the redhead smiled, even as she was about to cry. "I have waited so long for this…I can wait a little longer."

Blake smiled. "Thank you, Ilia."

"Thank _you_ , Blake."

"We should head back," Blake stated. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Y-Yes…"

As they began to walk, the feline Faunus inched closer, planting a soft kiss against the chameleon's cheek before grabbing her hands, fingers entwined.

Time would tell, but Blake was certain that deep down, she already knew.

 _Fin._

 _Merry Christmas everyone – and a happy New Year. Hug /Kiss someone dear to you for a good start of the new year._


End file.
